


Hooked on a Feeling

by ely_ely



Series: I Can’t Stop This Feeling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ely_ely/pseuds/ely_ely
Summary: Fifth Year Valentine's Day. Hermione is pleasantly surprised by an over-the-top Sirius's friendly attention. One-shot.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: I Can’t Stop This Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd and likely god-awful but it's a Sirmione Valentine's friendly/hint of romance fluff piece. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: "Hooked on a Feeling" is taken from B. J. Thomas's original 1968 recording. I'm assuming Sirius would have been familiar given his proclivity for all things Muggle.

_Saturday, February 14th_

_9:00 am, Hogwarts_

Hermione yawned as she looked around the Great Hall, numbly pouring herself a cup of tea. Sleep had been elusive that night as the Gryffindor 6th years decided to throw a Valentine’s party the prior evening. Although not normally one to waste a Friday night on a party (where she would ultimately run into Lav-Lav and her Won-Won), she knew it would be a sure-fire method of getting drunk or finding a good snog. Sadly, she got neither, since the Inquisitor Squad somehow found out about the party and “confiscated” most of their liquor and butterbeer. Unfortunately for her, Ron and Seamus took what was left and hoarded it in the corner, passing it around to only a few.

Although not many Gryffindors (or anyone, really) were up for breakfast at 9:00 am on a Saturday, Hermione wanted to get a head-start on her day. O.W.L.S. were coming up fast and she didn’t want to waste precious time sleeping when she could be studying. She also hoped to miss the Lav-Won duo by showing up early. Unfortunately, this part of her plan failed completely as her slowly-wakening morning thoughts were interrupted by the squeals of Lav-Lav herself.

“ _Won-Won_ , I can’t _wait_ to go with you to Hogsmeade today for _Valentine’s Day_!” Hermione shuddered. The squeal was too much for the morning.

Lavender sent a passing glare towards Hermione as the unlikely pairing of exuberance and hangover sat down across from her. Ron moaned as he sat, his bright hair falling to cover his face as he rested his head painfully in his arms. Lavender continued to coo over Ron, making him a breakfast place filled with sugary foods and attempting to lift his head to hand feed him. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed at the nauseating scene while she continued to eat her toast.

“Hey, how is everyone this morning?” she heard Harry ask in an oddly chipper tone as he sat next to her.

“Whyerushohupee?” Ron moaned, daring a peek above his arms.

“Because _I_ did not spend the entire night drinking a bottle of firewhisky and went to bed at a _reasonable_ hour.”

“He’s excited because Ginny finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him today,” interjected Hermione with a smirk. He’d been so down after the debacle with Cho and she knew Ginny had had a crush on Harry since she was ten. It was good to see them finding their way towards each other.

“Hermione, any plansh fowr Balendie’shday?” asked Harry as he buttered a scone and promptly shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

“Yes, actually, I plan to spend a quiet day in the library re-”

“ _Hermione_ ,” whined Ron, “you _have_ to get out of the library some time. Plus, it’s Cupid’s birthday!”

Before Hermione could retort or Lavender jealously pull Won-Won further into her lap, owls began swooping in overhead, laden with singing Valentine’s cards and sweets. Not expecting to receive much, if anything, Hermione was surprised when a small owl swooped in front of her. The tiny thing dropped three letters and a little package with a soft _hoot_ , and then flew away, but not before nicking a piece of Ron’s sugar-laden breakfast.

Harry and Ron grabbed at the letters before she had a chance to look at them.

“Look, Hermione, there’s one for each of us!” Ron exuberantly waved said letters in the air, covering them in powdered sugar.

Hermione leaned over and snatched the envelope with her name out of Ron’s hand. _Hermione_. The handwriting seemed familiar, but why would Sirius be writing them on Valentine’s Day?

Hermione felt a blush rising as she studied the beautiful calligraphy, running her fingers over the lettering to brush off Ron’s crumbs and powdered fingerprints. She’d had a crush on Sirius since her first time at Grimmauld Place.

Sometimes he was like Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow up, moody or exuberant in fits. Other times, though, he had the heart of a lion protecting its pack.

He was even as wise and knowledgeable as Remus, easily keeping up with her Arithmancy and Runes theories, often debating and sharpening her mind over the history and intricacies of non-human magical beings’ rights. They would often meet in the Black library, Hermione sipping a hot cuppa while she watched Sirius swing his glass of Firewhiskey in the air to make his point, sleeves rolled up to show off the worn tattoos lining his strong arms.

Those times, Hermione couldn’t help but watch him. And wonder...

“They’re Valentine’s cards from Siri-” Harry coughed violently after Hermione elbowed him in the gut, “- _Snuffles!_ ” Harry exclaimed. “But who is the package for?” He rubbed his side and glared in a playful manner towards Hermione.

“I dunno, there’s nothing on my card,” shrugged Ron.

Hermione opened her own.

_Dearest Magnificent and Sweet-hearted Queen of the Library and of my Heart, Hermione:_

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept reading.

_It is my highest honor to ask you to be my Valentine. I know Ron and Harry have special people with whom they will spend the day, and Harry let slip to me that you, my sweetest and most smartest delicate flower, are blessedly single today._

_Please, please be mine and let this old dog have a bit of fun on this most romantic of holidays. Also, please accept the small token of my Valentine feelings._

_Your own groveling mutt,_

_Snuffles._

**_P.S. - Hermione, I am incredibly sorry for Snuffles’s manners. Tonks thought it would be a nice gesture for us to send you a card and some simple sweets, but Snuffles decided to go for the dramatic approach. I don’t think he’s had a Valentine’s date since 1979. There is absolutely no pressure to play along with his questionable ideas._ ** **_We will be at the Three Broomsticks at half past 11 and would be honored if you (and any of your friends) could join us. -Remus_ **

**_P.P.S. - I have no idea what Snuffles put in the package and am not responsible for the fallout._ **

Hermione smiled as she closed her card, grateful for some silliness and kindness during a dark time. “The package is for me,” she said as she reached over to pluck it from Harry’s hands.

“Who’s it from?”

“Snuffles,” replied Hermione, still failing to fight down a blush.

She picked up the tiny box, no bigger than the size of her thumb. On a whim, she pointed her wand at the package and whispered an enlargement spell.

The package reverted to its actual size, around that of a small cauldron. The boys leaned over Hermione, excited to see what pranks Snuffles had surely pulled. Hermione shoved Ron away forcefully when he crumbs started to fall onto the package. Covering her face and leaning back, Hermione opened the package with the tip of her wand. A cloud of red confetti flew out of the box, along with what sounded like Sirius belting an out-of-tune rendition of “Hooked on a Feeling.”

_“I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl, you just don’t realize what you do to me.”_

Hermione groaned and tried to close the package to stop the music but instead it seemed charmed to get louder the more she tried to stop it.

_**“I-I-I, I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING. I’M HIGH ON BELIEVING THAT YOURE IN LOVE WITH ME”**_

Hermione grabbed the box, ready to spring out of the Great Hall and hide this great embarrassment. But Harry and Ron were both faster, grabbing her arms and pushing her back into her seat, laughing uproariously.

_**“LIPS AS SWEET AS CANDY, ITS TASTE STAYS ON MY MIND. GIRL, YOU GOT ME THIRSTY FOR ANOTHER CUP OF WINE...”**_

For what felt like _hours_ , Hermione sat with her head in her arms, blushing furiously and trying to pretend she was anywhere else.

The singing finally ended and Hermione sat up, quietly trying to salvage whatever pride she might have left. Fortunately there were few students or staff up at this hour, except for one very angry Professor Snape, who looked ready to incinerate the box. _He can get in line_ , she thought.

Tentatively, Hermione peered into the box to find a large stuffed bear, about half of her size (how it fit into the box she didn’t know - perhaps an undetectable extension charm? Professor Flitwick had mentioned them before and they sounded like an intriguing and handy bit of magic. Maybe Sirius could teach her?) holding a giant red heart that read, “will u b mine?” Attached to the oversized bear were a giant, heart-shaped ballon and large box of chocolate candies.

Reaching further inside and through the confetti, Hermione also found a large, gaudy, pink heart pendant necklace and matching bracelet. She definitely did not want to wear these but was afraid of hurting Sirius’s feelings. Sighing, she slipped them both on.

A further inspection of the box resulted in nothing more. However, once Hermione’s fingers brushed the bottom of the box, it disappeared in a flash. In its place were a dozen long-stemmed roses, tied with a beautiful red ribbon.

“Shite, Hermione, why Snuffles send you flowers?” Ron’s eyes were wide once he saw the long-stemmed roses. Lavender sat wide-eyed, an envious glare etched into her face.

Hermione glared at him. “Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I _am_ a girl and we often receive flowers on Valentine’s Day.” She shrugged and continued. "And Remus says he hasn't celebrated Valentine's Day for..." she glanced at Lavender, who was trying to act like she didn't care, "quite awhile. I think he's just gone overboard."

She gathered up her roses and stuffed bear and headed for the door, calling behind her, "I'll see you all in Hogsmeade."

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Saturday, February 14th_

_11:27 am, The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade_

As Hermione stepped into the Three Broomsticks, she swerved to avoid a Hogwarts couple that were unaware of any surrounding beyond their own bubble. She tsk’d; people needed to be more self-aware. Being a couple on Valentine’s Day wasn’t an excuse to ignore basic manners.

Inside she saw a head of bright, bubble-gum pink hair in a corner table next to a head of shaggy sandy-blonde. Slipping onto the bench opposite, Hermione greeted both Tonks and Remus with a smile.

“Wotcher, Hermione!” Tonks raised her bottle of Butterbeer in a salute. “How’ve you been today? I see you got the package Snuffles sent,” she snickered.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Hermione, it wasn’t necessary for you to actually wear Sirius’s gift. I think it was a vomit-gift?” He looked over to Tonks for confirmation. “And besides, he can’t come out to Hogsmeade so won’t see you anyway.”

“It’s a _gag_ -gift, love, and Hermione can do whatever she damn well likes.”

Hermione chuckled. “I really don’t mind them, even as a gag-gift it was kind of him to think of me on a day when everyone else is coupling up.” She raised her eyebrows. “The singing, however, I could have done without.”

“Singing?” Remus looked at Tonks in confusion.

Tonks began to cackle, trying to explain Sirius’s gift to Remus. Hermione rolled her eyes and told Remus the story.

Remus chuckled. “That must have been awful. I remember he did something similar to me for Valentine’s Day in our fourth year, but instead of roses and chocolates he slipped a potion into my morning tea that made me belt out love songs anytime a professor walked by.” He laughed as he remembered.

“I think that was the day he got a Merlin-awful rash on his arse. By dinner I was so angry that I went looking for him and found him in one of the greenhouses with his trousers down, taking a whiz on one of the professor’s favorite plants. I shoved him into a patch of stinging nettle and he couldn’t sit down for a week!” Remus snorted. “Served him right, I had month’s worth of detention because of his prank!”

Hermione laughed, enjoying hearing about their youthful camaraderie and escapades. 

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her lunch with Tonks and Remus. Tonks was always lit up with laughter and life and helped pull Remus from his quiet demeanor to tell stories about the Marauders in their Hogwarts days.

As their time together drew to a close and the winter sun began to set, she couldn’t help but wish Sirius could be there with them. She thought they would make a merry bunch and hoped that, maybe once the war was over, they could all gather together in public and enjoy their friends’ company without fear hanging overhead.

Outside, Remus nodded to Hermione, telling her to enjoy the rest of her day and not to spend too much time at Tomes and Scrolls.

Tonks, on the other hand, pulled Hermione into a tight hug. “Wotcher, Hermione. I think someone’s waiting to see you around the corner.” With a wink, Tonks turned to join Remus.

Hermione looked around, confused, until she saw a dark tail wagging around the corner of the nearby alley. Looking around and seeing only couples enamored with each other, she moved quietly into the alley, wand drawn. It never hurt to be prepared.

As she turned the corner, she saw Sirius Black himself, leaning up against the back of the Three Broomsticks.

“Hermione!” He smiled and walked up to her, offering a warm hug. Hermione put away her wand and took a deep breath, enjoying the warm feeling of being surrounded by his spice and tobacco filled scent.

Pulling away, he looked down at her, “and how are you today, darling?” Hermione stepped back, smiling, and pulled up her large, heart shaped necklace. “I’m doing well since someone decided to send me a Valentine’s gift. Thank you, Sirius!”

Sirius barked a laugh into the cold air. “I didn’t think you’d actually wear it, but I’m glad you did! It actually comes with another gift.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, peering closely at her necklace as she held it up into the weak sunlight. It didn’t seem especially interesting, but she assumed magic was involved somehow.

Sirius chuckled, reaching his hand out towards the necklace. “May I?” Hermione nodded and pulled it off, handing it over to him.

Holding the necklace in his palm, Sirius tapped it with his wand and whispered a spell Hermione didn’t bother to catch. She was caught by surprise and watched, wide-eyed, as the cheap, gaudy toy turned into a beautiful silver chain holding a tiny sapphire.

Sirius held it out, motioning for her to turn around. Hermione touched the gem as he gently placed the necklace around her neck. “Sirius, this is too much! It’s only Valentine’s Day and, well,” she flushed, “we’re only friends.”

Sirius smiled. “Hermione, I’m an old man-” Hermione scoffed at this, “with very few friends. Let me treat the people I care about with kindness or gifts if I choose.”

“You are a lovely and talented young witch, and frankly, remind me a great deal of Lily. You are special to both Harry to me.” Hermione smiled, fingering her necklace. “I couldn’t bear the thought of such a special young woman receiving no attention today, especially with all the darkness and uncertainty.”

Hermione nodded and swallowed her objections. “Thank you Sirius,” she stated. “It’s lovely and means a great deal to me. I am sorry that I have nothing to give you today.”

Sirius chuckled, pulling her into another hug. “Hermione, seeing you, Harry, and Remus happy _is_ my gift.”

Hermione could hear the sounds of students returning to Hogwarts and knew it was time to join them. Sighing, she pulled out of Sirius's warm embrace and reached up on the tip of her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Thank you, Sirius, for making today special for me."

Sirius gave her a wink and smile, heart full as he watched her walk off to join her schoolmates. _Someday, Padfoot. But not today._

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
